Walking the Line
by silverserpent08
Summary: Done by request! 6x5. A look into the basis of the relationship of to outcasts. dark undertones. ummm slash...don't like it? Don't read it. The rating is to be on the safe side.


Okay! This was done on a request by Smukase! I really hope you loked it. It's 6x5 just for you! Wooo! I hope it lives up to your standards. Possible warnings: Slightly dark undertones... bad characterization... It is my first 6x5 so be warned...It might not turn out well..

Alright! On with the fic

Walking the line

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When it's dark like this and the shuttle brings down the main lights, to cause a mock day and night schedule it generally leaves to much time for me to think. In other words it causes me unneeded or desired irritation as I ponder my actions in judging whether I am or ever have been on the right course. Especially in situations like this. Where I am backup to Wufei…

He's out on the satellite right now. I am just a buzzer pad away, waiting for his assent to aid in tracking down the mongrel piece of shit that is the gun running boss between the colonies. That's the difference between working in earth and space…on earth there are only a limited number of paths you could take. In space…well that's just it…It's space. The bad guy could be orbiting around mars until the heat dies down… Lucky for Wufei and I, we were able to track the bastards down…

Our mission as given by Lady Une was the usual…And I mean the usual for myself, the great Lightening Count and Wufei Chang, Lord and Master of the Dragon Clan.

We were always assigned on the missions that were on the edge of legality, which was good for the organization, as nobody knew who we were and our identities were allowed to be hidden from the public. Tasks such as this one, which required the capture and…let's say pumping of information from the boss. It was definitely on the edge.

But that's how me and Wufei always have been. Hell it's what the entire basis of our relationship to each other is based off of actually. We've always walked the line…

Hell, I say walked, I mean jumped off the edge and were either yanked back or landed squarely on our asses on the other side only to be dragged up by the few who still cared that we were alive.

I looked down the hall at the seemingly endless darkness, so similar to my conscious during the war. I had jumped clear off the line blindfolded in my own issues to the point where I attempted to destroy the earth. I took the phrase 'falling over the edge' to an entirely new level.

Where as Wufei fell for the same damn issues of family and honor, but unlike me he had a safety net of sorts with the other pilots before he turned his war into a planet destroying quest.

We have obviously fallen out of favor in all social rings as well. We're both respected and detested. An interesting combination if you ask me.

So we fell in together, after the war, but the Preventers decided they need us. So once again we were called upon to walk the line, to attempt to hunt down people when legality was much less of a pressing issue than public safety. We fit the roll well to say the least. I act as the balance for Wufei, because I had already leapt from the edge head first and didn't want him to feel the full impact of what exactly it felt like at the bottom of the barrel.

And so it was me and Wufei out in space on our little ship-haven waiting for the newest crisis that needed our….expertise. Wufei took to teaching me how to fight so that he could have someone worth beating the crap out of. It helped him…balance he said… either that or he has a mean sense of humor.

So me and Wufei had set out on this apprenticeship, till I began getting better and stronger…able to restrain him for all of two and a half seconds before his bronze muscles would flex throw me.

Slowly the contact in our matches became longer, the smirks less demeaning and slightly more teasing, the masks peeling away to the point of no return and a line that had been placed for social expectations slowly began edging toward us. One that should not have been crossed.

It had been after another mission, I think the adrenalin pumping through me, must have been what did it, but after ten minutes of struggle with Wufei in our tiny on board gym, he was pinned. I was sitting on his stomach arms pinned above his head and he simply looked at me. Once again his muscles flexed, and caught me by surprise, as I felt a surge upward and a strong mouth crushing to mine. Relinquishing a hand I ran my fingers through his thick raven hair, after snapping his hair band, holding his mouth in place.

The hot sweaty grinding on the mats left us both breathless, and looking into each others eyes with burning passion and the question of what to do now. We had crossed the line. To go back? Or stay on the social unaccepted side, telling the world to go fuck themselves?

BEEP "Come."

Wufei was calling. Time to go.

Moving through the halls I left through the tube that was currently connected the satellite, gun at the ready. My hair was tied back so as not to get in the way as I rounded corners. The halls were echoing with silence other then a dull thud and a whimper of pain occasionally.

Following that I arrived in the room of the interrogation. Wufei was standing menacingly in front of the beaten man. The guy's nose appeared to be broken and his left eye was beginning to turn black rapidly… He was obviously dazed, but from the punches or from the drugs I don't know. We do use them occasionally. People have a tendency to be freer with information if they are only half conscious.

Wufei was standing in ominous glory, glaring down at the man crumpled on the floor. It appeared that some of the man's blood was on his fist. "What are the ships' destinations?"

The man was staring eyes glazed over at the floor. Wufei let out a grunt of frustration and raised his fist. I acted without thinking and came behind him, wrapping my arms around him tightly and dragging him back from the man. There was no way he would be giving us information in the state he was in, and I have not allowed Wufei to kill a single person in the post-war era yet, and have no intention to start.

He struggled as I bodily lifted him and took him out into the hallway leading up to the room where I pushed him against that wall, leaning my full weight against him to effectively immobilize him. He glared at me through the darkness, before sighing softly and leaning his forehead on my chest. There was no point in struggling any longer and he realized it. "Thanks."

I lifted his chin and kissed him softly before stepping back. "You're welcome."

We went through with the arrest, locking him in the room saved on our ship for criminals such as himself. Wufei went to rinse the blood off his hands as I sat down in the pilot's seat, setting in the coordinates and hitting auto pilot.

I felt a playful tug on my hair as Wufei ran his fingers through it, flipping around he straddled my lap and leaned forward kissing my cheek lightly and proceeded lower to my neck to begin sucking and nipping as he went. It felt good.

Yes. We had crossed the social boundary line a while ago. It really didn't seem to matter. I groaned loudly as a hand began massaging me though my jeans. Damn he was talented.

Besides balancing was overrated.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! I hope you liked it. I'll try to honor any requests I get, but they don't always turn out the way most people expect... Reviews are very welcomed especially since this is my first 6x5

Ciao,

Silverserpent


End file.
